1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to business transaction systems, and, more particularly, to a business transaction system in which a merchandise vendor plans merchandise and displays the merchandise for retailers, and the retailers order the displayed merchandise from the merchandise vendor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparel makers and wholesalers hold shows or exhibitions when plans for the merchandise for each coming next season are completed. After the shows or exhibitions, the makers and wholesalers make contracts with retailers. Based on the contracts, the makers start manufacturing products. The retailers order and receive the products in accordance with the contracts made before the season. However, the retailers always take the risk of a smaller sales figure due to discounts caused by goods left unsold or a possibility of exhaustion of stock that spoils a greater business opportunity. A careless contract results in a huge amount of returned goods.